Revenge
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Ratings may change. Kenshin comes home to find kaouru beaten to the point of death. What will happen when he finds his brother is out to kill Kaouru and everything she loves? Will he kill again? Sorry about chapter four! The real one's up now.
1. prologue

Here's your preview guys and gals! I got this while i was waking up from one of my "things." I figure you will like it.

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters are borrowed.

--------------------------------

He seperated from the towering figure above him, his slender hand brushing back scarlet bangs as they walked in the rain.

"Hey, Kenshin, I can't belive you can take more than i can!" His words slurred slightly as a large hand clasped on the ruroni's back.

kenshin grinned up at sano, both of their faces slightly flushed with the sake. It was around three in the morning, and it had been raining since before sunset.

Laughing, they stepped into the dojo and Kenshin immediately sobered.

There was a motionless heap on the floor, and ragged breathing could be heard throughout the room.

Kenshin's violet eyes melted toward gold, He raced to her side. "Sano. Get megumi! Now!" He yelled at the ex-fighter for hire.

She lay on the bloody, moon spattered floor, her left arm twisted at an inhuman angle. halfway on her stomach, and halfway on her side, her arm jutted out behind her, fingers clasped to the broken handle of the bokken. Her hair had come loose to fall around her softly, soaking in the blood and framing her bruised and tattered face.

"Kaouru-dono?" He asked softly, pulling her head into his lap. He lifted her to a sitting position and pushed her shoulder back into place.

Her abrupt scream of pain broke the silence, shocking him. Her eyes opened blindly before they focused on him. She feinted, falling against him. "Kaouru-dono. Please be alright." he whispered into her blood caked hair.

-----------

That's your preview! Review if you think it's good. I'm gonna keep writing if you do.

Show me the death! -me! 


	2. Chapter One: Memories

Sano and Megumi came running into the dojo. Megumi had come with a lamp, and used it to lite the ones around the room.

"Sanouske, get me some towels and bandages! Hurry! We need to stop the bleeding." Megumi said, taking Kaouru from Kenshin. "Kenshin, You're in shock. Just calm down. Jou-chan will need you when she wakes up."

He watched, helpless, as the doctor tried to save Kaouru. He watched her long after the doctor had left.

-two days later.-

People came and went. Sanouske, Aoushi, Misaou, Yahiko, Ayame and Sazume, Dr. Gensai, Saito, and Megumi.

Aoushi and Misaou were to be here for a week, and it was already planned ahead. Plates of food were set down near him, but he didn't eat. He just sat there, watching her breathe. Noone spoke to him, and if they had, he hadn't heard them.

Then a deep, solomn voice broke through his thoughts. "You can't blame yourself, battosai." Kenshin looked up to see Aoushi sitting on the other side of Kaouru, a slender hand on her forehead before he replaced the rag.

Kenshin stared at him.

"You can't protect everyone at all moments. I know." They were interrupted by Kaouru's sigh, she shifted and turned toward Aoushi's warm hand. "We will find the ones that did this to her. But until then, keep calm. You will do better with a cool head. Kenshin." He rose and left.

Kaouru wimpered at the loss of heat, but stayed asleep.

Kenshin stared dumbly at the leader of the juppongattana. The prince of ice had actually used his name.

His hand brushed against Kaouru's face, and she nuzzled into the warmth, trying to move the appendages that Megumi had casted.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she shot strait up, her eyes panicked and wild.

"Kaouru-dono!?" Kenshin said, startled.

She scrambled away from him, grabbing a fallen bokken as she backed away.

"Kaouru-dono..It's alright. It's me, kenshin." he said, his hands up. The Sakaba Tou on the floor a foot away to his left.

"K...Kenshin?" she said, blinking swimming blue eyes.

She suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could.

"Kaouru-dono...It's alright. We're going to find who did this to you." He whispered as she cried into his chest.

"He..he said he was going...Kill..." He heard the muffled stutters.

He hugged her to him for a moment before he lifted her face to his.

He kissed her forehead and helped her to lie down again. "It's alright, Kaouru. Just rest." He said, closing her eyes with a calloused palm.

He watched her sleep, peaceful and calm, now. She was going to be okay.

---------------

Flashback-

Kaouru stared out the shojo. it was raining again, pounding the ground.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy, like she was about to collapse. She looked down at the edge of the porch, focusing on the ledge to level herself.

When she thought she could stand, she pushed herself up, one hand on the wall. "So, you are Miss kamiya." came a deep, ominous voice from behind her.

"What do you want here?" She turned. She found herself in shock. A man, halfway between Kenshin and Sanouske's height, stood in the middle of the dojo. His flaring red hair shone in the sunset light.

"I want to kill everything. But first, I want to kill everything you love, including my precious little brother." He said, attacking her visiously.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, blocking one blow after the other.

"I'm your executioner." he said, attacking her with the sheath of the sword, breaking her right leg.

He suddenly disappeared. She stared around the room helplessly. Biting back screams of pain as she cradled the injured leg.

Then the world went black.

End Flashback.-

-----------

Sanouske watched the ruroni sit motionless, one hand in jou-chan's, the other grasped the hilt of the sakaba.

Yahiko stepped up beside him. "He still ain't moved?" He asked, staring at the red haired ruroni.

"Nope. He won't eat or drink or nothin'." He turned and left.

They had been keeping a close watch on the two in the dojo. Unofficial shifts. Each understanding what was at stake here. What it meant. Enishi had shown that to them. Kenshin would go mad if kaouru was even touched wrongly.

They each sat and watched the ronin, tried to get him to talk. But each received no response.

Aoushi walked past Yahiko and into the dojo, the ice prince had come earlier, but had left to go to town. This was the only time Yahiko had seen kenshin look suprised, or even reacted.

Aoushi said something, and kenshin replied. Then he walked out, past Yahiko and out of the gate.

Yahiko stared at the open gate before he heard a scream and turned back toward the partially open shojo.

He watched as Kenshin talked Kaouru down, then she tackled him, her body wracking with trembling sobs.

He shut the shojo and walked out into the yard. If Kaouru caught him slacking off, she would hit him for sure.

--------

Kenshin heard the steady 'swoosh swoosh' of a boken from outside. Yahiko must be practicing.

Kenshin smiled slightly as the world spun around him. Three days without sleep had finally caught up with him.

He ate a little of the cold food on the tray, setting it down distastefully. Cold food didn't suit him well, and he had become picky living here for three years.

he tried to blink away the dizziness, and the world twisted violently as his vision went black.

-----------

Okay, yall. That's it for this chapter! Cliffie! Ha!

What is reality? -a universal question. 


	3. Chapter Two: Resting

He was warm.

The only sound was breathing. It wasn't his, though.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he opened blurry eyes.

Kaouru was curled against his bare chest, her warm breath brushing his skin.

Wait. BARE chest? he looked around, trying not to disturb the girl curled around him.

he felt the world start to spin and embraced it this time, letting it swallow him whole.

----------

Yahiko heard a thud inside the dojo and raced to peek in.

He slid the shojo open silently and stared at kenshin's collapsed form. he closed the door and went to get Megumi, who was next door tending to a patient.

"Megumi! It's Kenshin!" He yelled, the doctor came running.

"What happened?" She demanded as she reached the unconsious ruroni.

"I don't know. I was practicing, and then i heard this thud and went to see and he was like this." Yahiko rushed out.

"I knew i should have forced him to take the chamomile tea. Then this wouldn't have happened." she grumbled to herself. "Be quiet, yahiko. he's fine. Just unconsious. He was up for three days with no food or water, his body is forcing him to rest. That's all." She said, untying his gi.

"Scoot Kaouru over, Yahiko. I'm going to move kenshin onto her futon so they can share body heat. it's the best cure." she said, rolling up the legs of his hakama. She picked up his surprisingly light form and lay him next to Kaouru.

'besides, this is what they both need.' she thought to herself.

---------

She was sleepy, and the tea Aoushi had given her wasn't helping. She traced the pale scars on kenshin's chest. Horrified at what the markings meant.

She nuzzled into his chest and let his warmth draw her into sleep.

----------

Aoushi and Sanouske came in together to check on the ruroni and Jou-chan.

They were startled to see Kaouru and kenshin together, Kenshin's gi folded over the sword.

Aoushi smiled at the sight of Kaouru curled against Kenshin's chest, then frowned at the bruises on her face and arms. He felt some of what kenshin had felt. If that had been misaou...

He kneeled beside Kenshin and watched as the ruroni's eyes shot open and searched blindly around him, as his arms instinctively tightened around the girl in his arms at the foreign presence. Aoushi sent out a calming aura, placing a hand on kenshin's scarred face.

The ruroni went limp under his touch, surprising Sanouske.

"How'd..?" He began to ask but aoushi cut him off.

"Be quiet, baka. if he senses you, he will kill you. His mind is a muddled torrent, the battosai and ruroni in him are fighting for control, trying to find a balance." Aoushi whispered, a hand still on the ruroni's face.

Sano stared dumbly at the man before him, then down at the peaceful faces of his friends. He nodded, and drew back the blanket. "We should get them to a room. The dojo is too open to attack, and in his state i don't think he could take even me." he said, picking Kaouru up.

Aoushi was left with a hand on the ruroni's face. He had mastered a skill since he had seen the ronin last, and he had wanted to demonstrate it, but it looked like he would have to use it on the one he wanted to show.

He had never seen the man below him so helpless. he couldn't move if he wanted, much less awake. It was his own body that had betrayed him, Aoushi had only used that to keep him calm. The flame haired man would have killed him if he hadn't acted quickly.

he picked up the surprisingly light ruroni and carried him after Sanouske.

He lay him next to Kaouru, who immediately curled toward him again.

He waited for sanouske to leave before he took his hand off of the ruroni's face,

This had happened to him a long time ago, just after the war, Misaou was hurt, though, and his master was still alive.

He shut the shojo with a slight click and padded down the hall, into the bright afternoon sunlight.

----------

Okay, so it's a lot of fluff. I'll get to the other stuff later. i promise there will be some gore.

I would go out with you, but my favorite commercial is on TV tonight. -a sticker i have. 


	4. Chapter Three: Attacked!

He was startled awake by a loud crash. Someone was in the house. Aoushi snuck out of bed and into the hallway, checking the door across the hall to make sure noone had gotten to the sleeping ronin or Jou-chan.

Then he stalked down the hall, sword in hand. There was a large figure sitting in the middle of the room.

Silently, he watched as the giant set something on the ground and lighted a match. Aoushi was startled to see it was a bomb. He raced forward and cut the wick.

"State your name." He commanded, holding the sword to the man's throat.

"Tien. I was sent with a message. Tell the wench that Yuushi will begin tomorrow." He said before disappearing.

Aoushi stared into the empty darkness, startled.

---------------

Kaouru sat at the table, her leg was still in a cast, but she could walk in it.

Kenshin was still unconsious, she had left him in her bed, covering him up carefully.

Suddenly a primal scream echoed through the dojo grounds. Kaouru was the last to reach the origin of the scream. Kenshin was slightly crouched, his sakaba in his hand, glaring out the window.

"Kenshin!" Kaouru called to him.

He turned slowly, his eyes a glint of molten gold. As soon as they settled on her, they reverted back to their normal soft violet.

"Kaouru..." He said, going down on one knee. It was then that they saw the blood spilling over the wooden floor, seeping from his chest, from the daggar still embedded in his chest. "Kaouru...I'm s...I'm sorry." He choked as he collapsed onto the floor.

------------

"They deliberately missed any vital organs." Aoushi said, staring past Kaouru, and to the ex-hitokiri on the floor.

"He's going to be alright." Megumi said to Kaouru, then to Sanouske and Aoushi; "How could they get to him? I dont' get it."

"I placed him in a deep sleep. He needed it, and he woudn't be in any condition to fight even if he had been aware."

"Kaouru, what happened? What happened the night Kenshin and me found you on the floor?" Sanouske asked.

"I...I don't know. I was staring out at the rain, wondering if you guys were caught out in it..and this guy appeared behind me, inside the dojo. He told me...He told me he was going to kill you all to get to me. And he said that he would kill his little brother first. He looked...Oh Kami...He looked like kenshin. " she broke down into sobs.

"Kaouru, close your eyes." Aoushi said, looking down at her, his eyes glowing.

"Why?" She asked, staring back.

"Trust me. If you want to help Kenshin, close your eyes." He said, still not touching her.

Her watery eyes fluttered closed.

------------------------------------------

All you peoples that review are great! I love you all!

Kenshin Cookies to you all!

Please review some more.

Stop pretending to be yourself, it's annoying. -me and myca! 


	5. Chapter four: Sorry for the mistake

Oh ho ho! A continuance emerges! Thanks for the reviews. I am grateful to you all! Kenshin cookies all around!!!

Disclaimer: Kenshin and crew aren't mine.

--------------------

Megumi walked into the south street station, the musky darkness and pale light making the station seem ghost-like. a homeless man sat at the darkest corner, strumming on an old guitar.

"This is the end, for us my friend." He sang his deep voice strangely familliar.

Souta followed her to the payphones and they searched the area.

They were startled when they found a deep red streak of blood running down the wall to puddle in the floor.

"Kaouru!" she yelled, looking around the station. If the girl had called for help, she would be where she said she would be..Unless...

"Sir, Did you see a woman about five-seven, black hair, leather jacket, at the phones a few minutes ago?" She asked the ragged old man.

"Uh, sure. A red haired man with a scar on his face, it was shaped like a scar i think, picked her up, i figured it was her boyfriend or the person she called." The man said, holding out the hat.

Megumi dropped in a five and walked away.

"Damnit!" she cursed as she led Souta out into the street just as it began to pour down again.

She flipped out a cell phone and called home. "Sanouske, get your ass down to Gensai's office pronto!" She yelled as soon as the phone picked up.

She hung up on him and dialed another number. "Dr. Kaouru's not there, a witness said that she was picked up and taken by a guy with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his face. Possibly a tattoo, the light's poor in the station." she said, spinning out the details.

"Alright, Megumi, We'll find her." Gensai's cracked voice was full of worry.

Megumi hung up and pulled into the parking lot just after Sanouske's buic pulled in.

"What's so demanding?" Sano asked, trying to wrap Megumi in a hug. She brushed past him, grabbing him on the way.

"Kaouru called for help, but when we got there, she was gone, there was blood on the wall where the phone call was made. A homeless guy said she was picked up by a red haired man with a cross shaped scar, do you know him?" Megumi demanded as the speeded down the starched white hallways.

"Red hair, cross scar...Noone like that. But i do know of someone, a bounty head. He's got a cross shaped tattoo on his left cheek." He said, going over his connections.

"That's gotta be him." She said, bursting into the conference room.

"His name's Battosai. I'll check the network for any new bounties." He said, flipping out his cell.

---------------------------------

Kaouru felt light and heavy. Her mind was fogged and troubling thoughts made her want to scream. Where was she? She didn't recognise the feel of this place. She tried to force her eyes open, but they were too heavy.

She heard someone moving around her, a monitor was beeping. Where was she?

"Tie her down, I can't get into the cut properly with her moving like this." Came an unfamilliar voice. She immediately felt strong, calloused hands on her legs.

She kicked toward a face, and her eyes came open. She knocked them away from her, the people dressed in white started toward her as she fell out of bed.

"Get the fuck away from me." she growled, picking up a surgical tool.

"Calm down, mrs. Himura." Said one of the men.

Her eyes widened. "I am in no way a Himura. My name is Kaouru Kamiya. Where the fuck am i?" she demanded.

"You're in county general, Mr. Himura brought you here. He's in the waiting room but.." she stormed past the men and tackled the only man in the room, startling the other visitors.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she demanded, the blade at the base of his throat, blood seeped around the blade to run down the side of his neck.

"Careful, you're still in danger with that injury. i would suggest you calm down, Kaouru." He said, his deep voice calm.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What's your name?" She demanded.

"Himura, Kenshin. I think i am me. Anything else?" He asked, humor in his voice. "Because, although i do like the view, i would suggest you go back to the ER. You are wearing next to nothing, my dear." He said.

"You bastard!" she screamed, slapping him hard. she went to slap her again and he caught her wrist.

"Dont hit me. i brought you here to keep the other bounty heads from finding you." He said, his eyes flashing golden. He pulled her down onto him and kissed her feircely, startling her. He pressed the pusle on the back of her neck, causing her to collapse on top of him.

He carried her into the emergency room again. "Now, i suggest you fulfill my earlier request and let me sit inside here." He said, laying the limp, all but topless, Kaouru on the operating table.

------------------

I'm cutting it off there, just because i have psychology homework. I hope this class helps me out with the stories i'm writing.

Anyways, thanks for your support, see ya round.

And in the end, there was nothing. -a poet i once read. 


	6. Chapter Five: Kenshin's Dead!

Sorry 'bout the wait. Please. Tell me who all want's the un-edited version of chapter four, and i'll gladly send it to you. It just took me awhile. I'm soo sorry!

PS: Please, for the love of all the gods in heaven and hell, please do not gripe about my spelling of the names. the way i type the names is from a profile page i printed off a year ago. I've changed, and then people griped that the spelling was wrong, so i changed back...and then i'm being griped at because they think it's not right, and i'm sick and tired of them telling me how to type names i've typed since two years ago! It's just soo aggravating it's ridiculus. We are not on this site to correct spelling errors, we are here to enjoy stories written by fellow anime and tv and book fans in general, and let them enjoy ours, however pitiful they might be! So, i ask you, let me spell names the way I want to, and you can spell them however you want. I honestly don't gripe about spelling that much, if at all, so i would appreciate it if you all didn't gripe about mine.

Sorry- I'm venting again, aren't I.

Anyways. Thanks for reviewing, and i'm sorry again about the wait.

Here's your chapter.

----------

"What did you do?!" Megumi shreaked, feeling frantically for any sign of life from their precious ruroni.

"Everyone outside of this room must belive Kenshin is dead. I have put him into a sleep that will last for three days. Miojin, spread the news. Make it look real. Everyone around town must think he is dead." He whispered to Megumi and Yahiko, moving over to Kaouru.

"Kaouru? Wake up. I'm sorry, but...Kenshin...Kenshin's dead." He said to the raven haired girl.

"No!" Kaouru wailed, collapsing. She scrambled across the floor to Kenshin's motionless body.

"He can't be! He's not dead! He's not!" She pounded on his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Kaouru, come on." Yahiko said, pulling on his master's kimono. "Please. It's not going to bring him back." He said, tears running down his cheeks.

--------------------------

"I can't belive it! The battosai is dead. I thought he was indestructable. Even he was mortal after all." Saito said, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Kaouru was crying in the corner of the room, Yahiko always at her side.

Aoushi stared at the town's people gathered around the body.

Noone that looked like Kenshin was there.

So many people were here. It was amazing. Sanouske wasn't there. He had heard about the ruroni's "Death" and they hadn't seen or heard of him since. Someone said something about hearing him say he was going to get payback.

Aoushi could feel the energy coming back into the figure on the silk platform. He walked slowly up to the platform and laid a hand on the ronin's forehead. The energy around them dissipated quickly.

---------------------------

"Kenshin Himura, the legendary Hitokiri Battosai, is dead." Toya said, handing him the platter of food.

"Good. Now we shall start on the others." He said, biting into the rice.

---------------------------------------

It's kinda short, but i promise a faster update next time!

Thanks for the reviews, and Inu Cookies all around!

Arigato!

Bye bye butterfly! -me. 


	7. Chapter Six: Troubled minds, troubled pa...

Okay! I'm trying to get a good chapter out, and this is my latest attempt! Here you go, guys!

Thanks for the reviews!

-

Tien was alone. The darkness enveloping him completely. He had failed.

A tear ran down his cheek and caught some distant light as it fell silently onto the dust.

"I'm sorry, sister. I failed." He bowed his head as he held the dagger before him.

"What do you think you're doing! Stop you idiot! nothing's bad enough to take your own life. A good friend taught me that!" Came a booming voice from above him.

"I have killed..." He said, trying to bring the blade through his chest, only to be stopped by a strong, calloused hand.

"So had my friend. He died the other night. Nothing is worth taking your own life." the man said.

"I promised my sister, and i failed to fulfill that promise. I deserve to die." Tien said, trying to get the daggar from the big hand that held it.

"Kenshin killed thousands, even his first wife! And he lived until he was killed! You think you can solve everything just by taking your own life? Ha! That's a joke. If i could bring him back by taking my own life i would, but it doesn't work that way! It cant and it wont! The only thing you can do is try to do your best to make it right." Sanouske said, throwing the daggar into the nearest thick-wooded wall.

Tien stared up at the tear stained face of the ex fighter for hire.

"Where do you live?" The big man asked.

"I...I don't..." He stammered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come on. You're staying at my place." He said, nodding as he pulled him along. "What's your name, kid?"

"Tien...Tien Higestu." He said, his eyes travelling to the ground.

"Sanouske Sagara. Nice to meet ya." Sano said, his burly voice strained slightly.

-

Flashback.

Tsuya sat beside Kira, her face pale white, her firey auburn hair lay like a halo around her.

"T..Take care of Shinta and Yuushi, okay, brother? They need someone to keep them safe." Her voice faded and she stopped breathing.

"Kira!" He cried, hugging his sister to his chest.

"What's the matter, uncle tuya?" Asked little three year old Kenshin, his firey red hair a mop of frizz.

"Your mommy has joined your daddy in heaven, Kenshin-chan." Tsuya said, holding the child to his chest.

"That's good, ri'ht?" Kenshin asked, pushing away from him.

"Yeah, it's good." He said, smiling softly at the bright, hopeful violet eyes.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Six year old Yuushi screamed, pounding on Kira's chest, trying to get her to wake.

"Please, Yuushi, Please stop. Mommy wouldn't like that. You'll get in trouble when she get's back." Kenshin said, his small voice the most adult in the room.

"Shut up! Mommy's dead! She's not going to come back. She's gone!" Yuushi screamed, running out into the rain.

-end flashback-

-

Aoushi watched Kaouru closely as she ate, bits and peices of things.

"Kaouru, You must eat. Battosai would have me killed if he thought you weren't being taken care of." Aoushi said.

"Stop! Stop calling him that! He's not the battosai! He's Kenshin! Our Kenshin! MY Kenshin. He left that name behind at the end of the revolution. So, please, stop calling him that. He hated it." Kaouru screamed, then faded into a whisper.

"He's not dead." Aoushi said. his voice cold.

"What are you talking about! I saw him with my own eyes. He's got no warmth! He's not breathing! He's dead! Quit trying to make me okay!"

"He's not dead. Everyone had to belive he was dead, so i made it look like it. He's alive, just barely." Aoushi said again.

"You sick bastard!" Kaouru screamed, charging at him with a knife.

-

This one was longer than the last one, i think.

Anyways, Thanks for sticking with me, and i look forward to your comments.

This is my darkness. -me. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Living with life, and Kao...

Sorry, i've just been trying to get a whole crap load of essays done. My blood pressure is going crazy, so says this dude in my first period. (Josh) Anyways, my brain is going loco with ideals. Here's your new chapter! Sorry for the wait, i know it sucks.

-

Aoushi knocked the knife out of Kaouru's hand, trapping her, immobile, beneath him on the floor. "If you would calm down, i can explain." he said coldly.

"Fuck you!" She screeched, kicking him in the face.

Surprised, he rolled off of her, pushing his broken nose back into place. He dodged another of her attacks and just dodged. She acquired a shiai and he had to grab one off of the wall to defend himself from her rapid tempo attacks.

Soon, her attacks weakened and slowed. "If you don't stop, you will feint." He said softly. She replied with a hard uppercut swing.

-

"This is my place, you can stay here as long as you want. There's no food, but it's dry. You can have the futon tonight, i'll get one from the dojo tomorrow and you can use it till you leave." Sanouske said, his voice slurred more-than-slightly.

"arigato." Tien whispered, his head bowed.

The apartment was one room with a bathroom and shower in the back. He stared around at the pretty much empty place, knowing zanza didn't stay here often.

"Night." Sanouske grunted, plopping down against the wall under the window.

"Good night, Sanouske." Tien said, stripping off the soaked kimono.

-The next evening-

"Hey, you wanna come with me to the dojo, You can meet my friends." Sanouske said, donning the tattered white jacket.

"Um. I guess." Tien said, shrugging. He rose and followed the giant of a man down the street.

they arrived at the dojo quickly.

Tien looked up and stopped. He had been there a few nights ago. He had killed his sister's youngest son here. Kenshin.

"I...I can't do this." He whispered under his breath.

Suddenly a loud shreik cut through the air.

"Kaouru!" Sanouske yelled, racing through the gate.

Tien stared, He had an oppurtunity to help his nephew's family. Would he take it?

Yes. He raced into the dojo, following Sanouske's footsteps to find a woman racing for the man, shinomori. Suddenly, her foot twisted and she went down, right toward the broken pottery.

"No." Tien grunted, catching her before she fell, before she, too, died. She went limp in his arms, and he studied her face. Greiving, blue circles under delicate eyes. Pale, porcelain skin.

"Kaouru!" Sanouske took her from him, gave her to Megumi.

"What happened!" Yahiko asked, confused.

"She feinted. She'll be fine. I suggest you revive Kenshin BEFORE she wakes." the last part was to Aoushi.

"What do you mean, revive Kenshin?" Sanouske demanded, growling slightly.

"Aoushi made it look like he was dead, Now that everyone belives he is, he can bring Kenshin back." Yahiko explained simply.

Sanouske and Tien sat down, both stunned.

-

Sorry, i'm cutting it off there, but the next chapter is coming soon.

Next chapter: Ressurection

This is me. -me. 


	9. Chapter Eight Ressurection

hey, told you it would be quick. Thanks for the reviews!  
Cookies to you all! You deserve it!

ps: Stormykittycat, The night flashes are flashbacks, but that's it. (In chap. four) I'm glad you love my stories.

-

Aoushi placed a hand over his own heart, the other over Kenshin's still form.

The whole group was gathered around the two in the center of the dojo.

At first nothing happened. Then kenshin began to breathe, softly at first, then gaining rapidity, his eyes moving behind his eyelids in rapid motion.

Suddenly, dark golden eyes shot open as his form shot out and tackled one of the companions in the room.

"Kenshin! What the hell are you doing!" Sanouske demanded as the samurai held the red haired man by the throat.

"This bastard tried to kill me." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Please, Kill me." the man begged.

"Himura, stop." Aoushi said coldly.

Kenshin turned on the ex malitia leader. "Shut up aoushi."

"He deliberately missed your vital organs, Himura. He spared you, wouldn't you like to know why?" Aoushi said, normally emotionless voice almost panicked.

Kenshin released the man, his eyes reverting to dark violet.

"I deserve to die." Tien said softly, looking at his own feet. "A long time ago, almost sixty years, My sister made me promise to take care of her two sons. Well, one of them ran away when his mother died. I raced out to find him. I was caught in a flood, when we got back to the house, the youngest was gone. We didn't find him until he was an assasin in the revolution. And then he belived that he had no family left. So we let him belive this.

Meanwhile, the older brother was hired to pretect a young girl while her father went to the war, her mother was still alive at this time. As the girl grew, the woman died. The older brother became more and more attatched to the girl, but knew he could not contact her until she came of age.

But mr. Hajime was sent to capture him, forcing him to run away. When he got back, his younger brother had stolen the girl's heart.

that Younger brother, is you, Kenshin. Yuushi's plan was to eliminate you, then everyone else Kaouru loves before he takes her for himself. He belives i am dead as well, i cannot help either of you. now. If you wish to kill me, do so. i deserve it for what i have done." Tien said, looking at kenshin's bare feet.

Those feet approached, he heard the chink of a sword being unsheathed. The feet stopped in front of him, he heard clothes rustle and waited for the impact.

it didn't come. he looked up in confusion.

"Noone deserves to die for things they are regretful for. I learned that the hard way." kenshin knelt in front of him. "Uncle, I..." he cut himself off as Kaouru's soft moan broke the silence.

He was at her side in moments, her small hand in his own.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and a deafening scream tore from her throat as she scrambled away from him. "You're dead!" She screamed, back thumping agaist the wall.

"Kaouru-dono." He said, trying to calm her.

"You...it's a trick! it's got to be some kind of trick!" She mumbled.

(a/n, poor Kaouru, she's going nuts.)

"Kaouru-dono, i'm here. I'm alive." He said, pulling her to him. He placed one of her trembling hands over his heart. "See?" he asked, watching her eyes widen in surprise, then revert to tears.

"i thought i'd lost you again. I...I thought you'd left." She cried into his Haori.

"Shh." he cooed, running his fingers through her hair.

Noone else in the room mattered at that moment. They were the only two people in the world. At that moment, for them, the world stood still.

-

I'm cutting it off here because i thought i would end it with a sweet note. don't worry it'll get back to the bittersweet later.

Bittersweet is the best kind of revenge. -me.

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 


	10. Chapter Nine: Scared Stiff

Kaoru cried into his Haori, her sobs shaking them both as he held her close to his heart.

"It's alright. I'm here. I promise i won't leave you. Ever." He promised, making her look up at him. "I'll always come back to you." he said, smiling his best Ruroni smile.

"Kenshin, you jerk. You'd better." Kaoru's voice was still throaty and hoarse from crying, but it held a sense of relief and laughter.

"You haven't eaten, have you kaoru-dono?" Kenshin's voice was stern, as if scolding a child.

She shook her head.

"Kenshin.." Aoushi's voice startled them both.

Kenshin looked over his shoulder at the black haired man. Everyone else stared as well. Aoushi had actually called him Kenshin. Surprised, yet not, kenshin stood. Helping Kaoru up, he stood beside her, his slender form swaying from exhaustion and dizziness.

Aoushi noticed this, just a little too late. Kenshin collapsed, but instead of Aoushi catching him, Tien did.

everyone stared at the man that held his nephew.

"You thought his speed came just from his swordsmanship? It's in his blood." Tien said, grinning as he set down the bowls of miso soup. "Like cooking and his great looks."

Laughing, Yahiko tasted the soup and grinned. "It's even better than Kenshin's cooking!" he exclaimed, digging in without waiting for the others.

Shaking his head, Tien sat next to Kaoru who was feeding Kenshin. Kenshin was surprised by his own weakness, much less his own inability to lift his arms.

"It's very good, that it is." kenshin agreed between mouthfulls of the tasty liquid. "Kaoru-dono, you should eat." He said.

"kenshin no baka. You can't even lift yourself after you nearly killed Tien. Just let yourself be cared for for once." She said, hitting him softly over the head with the spoon.

Sighing, he resigned himself to her loving care. if, for now.

"Yuushi will come for the rest of us now." Aoushi said, shattering the relaxed atmosphere.

"Well, what can we do?" Sanouske asked, looking at the two red haired men.

"We attack back." Kenshin said. His voice had changed back to that of the battosai.

"What!" Kaoru shreiked, standing abruptly, knocking over the bowl of soup she had been feeding Kenshin into his lap. immediately, she was trying to clean the still steaming liquid off of his lap. (Poor kenshin.)

"Yeah!" yahiko grinned, standing.

"Sit down, kid. You need to stay here and protect the dojo." Sanouske said, pulling the boy toward the floor.

"Don't call me kid!" Yahiko yelled, biting Sanouske's head.

Kenshin, Tien, and Kaoru laughed, even Aoushi smiled.

When Yahiko was subdued, he began gathering the dishes.

Suddenly the room went quiet, kenshin, Sanouske, Tien, and Aoushi sensed the presence of a fighter.

"Shinomori!" Came a yell from outside.

"Stay here, Kenshin." Aoushi said, rising. (Like Kenshin had a choice)

Sanouske and Tien followed Aoushi to the door. Kaoru looked at Kenshin worriedly. "it's saito." Kenshin said quietly.

"Shinomori!" He yelled for the shinsengumi leader. A whole family had been killed, and another was found massacred a few hours ago. With kenshin gone the only hope he had of equal help was Aoushi. And the Wolf knew he needed help.

When the shorter man came out, followed by Zanza, Saito told them to follow him inside as he waked brisquely into the dojo.

They tried to stop him and he breezed past them, walking into the only place he knew where he wouldn't be overheard. He started at the appearance of the red haired man, thinking it to be kenshin at first, but then noticing the major differences in eyes, face, height, intensity. Plus, this man wore no sword.

"I need to discuss something with you, Shinomori.." He started as soon as they got into the main training area.

then he saw Kaoru sitting closely to another red haired man. At first he thought it another look-alike, then he caught the aura.

He stared closer at the man on the floor that did not rise when he came into the room.

Cross scar on his left cheek, violet and gold specked eyes, long-ish flame red bangs, Fusha Gi and Hakama.

He felt his eyes widen as he backed away. "You're dead!" He heard his own voice croak. Then the floor came up to meet him.

Kenshin watched in amazement as the feard and respected Wolf of Mibu feinted at the mere sight of him. Kaoru laughed, as did Sanouske and the others. Tien slapped the bigger man on the cheeks, trying to wake him up.

"And we thought rooster head was scared of ghosts!" Yahiko blurted out, laughing hard.

Sanouske hit him with an expertly aimed shoe, making them all laugh harder, even Tien.

Ha! it's even longer than the previous chapter! Yay! And it's the first of six, so expect more!.

Yay! I actually got it right this time!

Sometimes i wonder about you -william. 


	11. Chapter Ten: dead or Alive?

He opened his eyes, surprised to see a red framed face over him. it wasn't Himura, it couldn't be. Himura was dead. Dead and buried.

And the dead didn't come back. Right?

He sat up, looked around the room. they were laughing. Probably at him. "Keep laughing and i'll cut out your tongues." He said, his voice serious and cold, his face red with embarrassment.

"Or you'll what, Saito?" Came a familiar voice. A ruroni's voice. A DEAD ruroni's voice.

He turned toward the voice, the person whom the voice came from.

he backed into a wall. "You're dead. You're fuckin' dead!" He said, pushing against the wall.

"No. I'm as alive as you are, that i am." kenshin said.

He was dead. That was the only explanation that he could think of. He, Saito Hajime was dead.

Standing, Kenshin was braced by Yahiko and Tien as he walked slowly over to Saito. "You're not dead either." Kenshin said, rolling his eyes. Kenshin sat down beside Saito, raised a shaking hand to his shirt and pulled the folds apart, revealing the bandages stained with old blood. "If i was dead, do you think i would need these?" he asked, arching eyebrows. "If you were dead, would this hurt?" He slapped the man in front of him.

Touching his cheek, Saito felt the sting of reddening skin from the battosai's blow. He was alive. Then so was Kenshin.

"How did..?" He left the question hanging.

"Aoushi made it look like he was dead." Yahiko offered, keeping unnecesarily close to Kenshin.

"So..You are alive and well."

"Mostly." Kaoru said, laying a small, delicate hand on the ruroni's shoulder.

"What business did you come to discuss, saito?" Kenshin asked, reminding him of the reason he had come in the first place.

"Two families have been massacred over the last week and a half. We belive it was the same person or people. The families were of govornment officials living here in Tokyo. My faction of the police force was put in charge of the case." He said, his voice still bewildered.

"It's Yuushi." Tien said, completely confident in his assumption.

"Who?" Saito asked, turning to the other red haired man.

"I'll explain later." Sanouske said, looking out of the open doorway.

"We belive he may be hiding out in another house, somewhere near here. We think he has committed other murders over the countryside. He leaves no witnesses, so we don't know what he looks like. That's all we have." Saito said, staring at Kenshin.

"I know how to get him to come out of hiding." Kenshin said, startling everyone.

"How?" Was the unanimous question.

"Live bait." His voice was one of the Battosai. "Me."

"No!" Kaoru said, hitting him over the head. "I already lost you once to him, i'm not doing it again!" Tears were swelling in her eyes.

"We have to go on and act like he is still dead. Otherwise he will suspect something." Tien said, Kenshin was still asleep. He had slipped a sleeping draught into his tea earlier.

"He's after me. Only me. I don't want any of you getting hurt, got it? So don't get killed okay." Kaoru said, sitting close to the hallway in case Kenshin stirred.

"Kenshin can't fight Yuushi alone. I tailed him at the beginning of the meji era, he actually escaped my watch. He had killed a police officer. A corrupt officer, but an officer." Aoushi said, staring into the sake cup at the amber liquid.

"It was rumored he was stronger than the battosai during the revolution." Sanouske said, remembering the rumors of the Hitokiri Kitsune.

Unbenownst to the kenshin-gumi, their precious Ruroni was already gone.

He had woke before dawn, sneaking out the outside door. He sat silently doing laundry as he listened to his extended family talk. Saito had left the night before, after he had been forced to go to bed by Kaoru and Tien.

Sighing quietly, he hung another shirt up to dry. The sleeping draught his uncle had given him made him dizzy, but he had refused to sleep, and therefore the the medicine was weakening in his system. Clear thought was hard, but he could think.

His brother was alive. And his brother was trying to kill his family. Now he had to stop him.

Yahiko left for the market, carrying his bokken and a bucket for rice.

Kenshin grabbed a hat and followed him, donning his blue Hakama and gi so as not to be recognized.

That's this chapter, More to come!

Thanks for sticking with me through the miss-updates. I know it got really annoying. I feel like a total idiot, i really do.

Baka! -kagome. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Sneaking Ruroni

Kenshin followed the boy to town. Watched as he talked to Tsubame and Tai, his face blushing pink from time to time as he talked to the younger girl.

Yahiko helped Tsubame carry water into the Akabeco, then got money to buy rice for the restaurant as well.

Following the boy, to the rice seller's booth, Yahiko ordered a bucketful and a barrel of rice.

A big man named Haru carried the barrel of rice behind Yahiko to the akabeco. The man was like a big teddy bear. Almost like Sanouske, only bigger.

"Thanks Haru, I really appreciate your help." Yahiko thanked the big man.

"No problem, Yahiko, especially after your father saved my mother from the yakuza." The man said before walking away.

Blinking, Kenshin was more than slightly startled at Yahiko's connections

Then Yahiko talked to Tsubame again, giving her the change for the rice before he headed back toward the kamiya dojo.

Grinning because of what Tsubame said to him before he left for the dojo, yahiko stepped lightly through the streets, aware of someone following him, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of whoever it was.

When he got into the dojo yard, he was met with utter chaos.

Everyone was running around the dojo, looking in every corner and under every cushion.

"What's wrong, guys?" He asked, setting down the rice.

"Kenshin's gone!" Sano said, running past him.

"What!" Yahiko asked, running after the ex-figher for hire.

"He's gone. Disappeared. That asshole." Sano cursed as he tripped and hit his head on a rock.

meanwhile

Kenshin watched the chaos from the back wall of the dojo. All because of him. He realized, now, what a big part of their lives he was. Tears streamed down Kaoru's cheeks as she twisted around, straining for any glimpse of him.

Restraining himself, he jumped onto a nearby roof and then over to the dojo roof. Silently, he lay down on the opposite side of the search party, closing his eyes as he ly on his back, his face to the warm sun. Somehow the sleeping draught had come back full force while he was following Yahiko back to the dojo, and laying down helped the dizziness to subside.

Kenshin pretended to be asleep, slowing his breathing as he relaxed his body.

He waited for five minutes before he was found. Aoushi found him; sound asleep.

Aoushi called up to the motionless ruroni on the roof of the dojo, startled as to how he had gotten up there without him noticing.

When the ronin didn't respond, his pulse quickened, thinking the ruroni had been killed. But when he lept onto the roof himself, he found that the man was only asleep.

They had found the clothes he had washed. THey were already half dry by the time the realized he was not in his room.

Kaoru had gone nuts looking for him, racing from room to room as tears welled up in her eyes.

He lifted the slender form into his arms, careful of the fresh bandages over the man's chest, and slid from the roof to land on the ground with a slight thud, his knees bending so as to not disturb the sleeping ruroni more than necesary.

"Is he okay!" Kaoru half pleaded as she raced up to check Kenshin's breathing.

"He's just asleep, Jou-chan. Just asleep." Aoushi adopted the fighter's nickname for the girl.

"Kenshin-no-baka. I can't belive he snuck out, did laundry, and fell asleep on the roof. He's crazy, i tell ya'. Crazy." Sanouske said, rolling his eyes as he walked brazenly into the dojo.

Knowing the fighter had been just as worried for their friend, Aoushi just carried the sleeping ronin into the dojo and laid him in his futon, covering him with a light sheet before joining the others in the practice area to watch Kaoru train Yahiko.

There's your chapter! Yayness! And i actually got it up this time! Yay!

penguins! -myca #1 


	13. chapter Twelve: Battle of the Reversed B...

Kenshin was startled when he woke to his own room. He had only meant to feign sleep. He guessed that the sleeping draught had overcome him when he laid down. Tien, apparently, knew the one thing that kept him down for more than a few moments.

Voices were feint, but nearby. He guessed by their location and the sound of wood clacking against wood that they were in the dojo training.

Somewhere closer to him, two little girls were running down the hall toward his room. Ayame and Sazume.

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken! It's time for lunch! Time to get up!" They yelled as they burst in the room, their constant childish hyperactivity making him smile as they tackled him where he sat.

"Hey ayame, Sazume. How are you two doing today?" He asked, laughing as one of them tugged on a lock of his firey red hair.

"We're great! Come on, uncle Ken, Let' go eat." Ayame said, trying to pull him up.

"Yeah, let's eat." Sazume echoed in her smaller voice, tugging on his other hand.

"Alright, alright." He stood, lifting both of them by the hands that held his own, throwing the two girls into giggling fits.

Laughing, he swung them both onto his back, letting them hang from his neck and shoulders.

"You're up. You gave us quite a scare earlier. Next time you decide to sleep on the roof, tell us first so that we'll know where to find you, okay?" Tien said to Kenshin when he walked into the training area with the two giggling girls.

"Aa." He said, staring at Kaoru, who crossed bokken with Aoushi.

Aoushi was clearly humoring the assistant master of the Kamiya kashin Ryu as he struck slowly and she blocked, then hit him over the head.

Aoushi stopped, making kaoru stop as well as the whole room turned to stare at Kenshin who had now let the girls down.

"Here, Kenshin. This is yours." Aoushi said, handing Kenshin the Sakabatou from among his clothes.

Kenshin stared down at the blade in almost awed curiosity. The sheath had been re-finished, the hilt had been re-clothed, and the metal of the hand guard shone like pure sunlight.

"Arigato." He said, looking up at the man who had given it to him like new.

"You want to thank me, then try it out." Aoushi said, hanging up the bokken and grabbing his own sword. Surprised, Kenshin was staring down the end of another reversed blade sword.

"So, you have adopted my nephews sword? Interesting." Tien said, his lips quirked in amusement.

Kenshin grinned, as did Aoushi.

Kenshin sheathed the blade, preparing for one of the hiten-mitsurugi style's most infamous attacks.

"Ready, kenshin?" Aoushi asked, his cocky grin even in his eyes.

Kenshin nodded, waiting for the black haired man to attack.

Aoushi ran at Kenshin, full force, brandishing the blade as if he had used it for his whole life.

kenshin disappeared, gliding to the side. Easily avoiding the other swordsman's attacks.

When a spot opened up, Kenshin attacked the other man, holding back so that he could have time to block. even though he knew Aoushi did not need it.

Aoushi dodged Kenshin's attacks with a little difficulty, but only a little. The Ruroni was still only partially healed, and his movements were slowed even more, though he could tell the red headed man was holding back.

"That all you got, Kenshin?" Aoushi asked, laughingly, as he started attacking again, forcing Kenshin to dodge.

"Not even." Kenshin laughed, dodging under his sword to poke Aoushi in the ribs with one hand while he slapped the back of his legs with the sword in the other.

Aoushi wasn't that far behind, though, and hit kenshin's shoulders as he spun.

As she watched the lightning attacks and blocks of the two swordsmen, the image of two little boys playing with bokken came into her mind.

When Kenshin poked Aoushi in the ribs, she knew that none of this was serious.

Somehow, everything seemed normal. The only thing the two in the center of the dojo could do to each other was bruise one another up.

Aoushi had become one of the most important people in the dojo. Especially when everyone thought Kenshin was dead.

The thought brought tears to her eyes, but she forced them back. Aoushi had protected them when a man had tried to rob them in town. He had held her while she cried for her ruroni. And he had promised to protect her.

Now, her ruroni was high in the air, plumetting down toward Aoushi.

He knocked the sakabatou out of aoushi's hands, then tossed his own onto the floor. Then, pinning Aoushi, he tickled the larger man until he was flung off.

Aoushi and Kenshin sparred, hand-to-hand combat. Somehow, Both of them knew karate. Sweat beaded on both men's foreheads and breathing increased until it was heavy beyond reason.

Kenshin matched his sparring partner in a double arm-lock, and, finally, the two men stopped fighting. Only to sit down at the table with everyone else.

"That was soo cool!" Yahiko said, still excited by the little sparring match.

Kaoru only sat close to kenshin and remembered when she had fed him, when she had slept, curled into his body, enveloped by his arms after her body had been savagely beaten.

"What's to eat?" Sanouske asked, his mind almost always on food.

"Beef stew." Tien said, grinning as he set down the large bowl in front of the hungry kenshin-gumi.

Hey, Another successful chapter! And it's the right one! Yayness! Thanks for sticking with me, guys.

I am me. -bagby. (My boyfriend) 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Faking It

This is just to those who keep saying i need to get a Beta Reader:

Okay, i'm sorry if my spelling isn't perfect. I'm sorry if i can't spell names exactly like you want it. But i don't need you people bitching at my every move when i make a spelling error. I DON'T have internet at home. I DON'T have any hope of updating my computer. I had to install the FLOPPY DRIVE so i coud get the damn stories you so constantly bitch at me about to a comp. with access. I really am sorry if you can't stand how i spell the names, but get over it, okay? Or buy me a new computer. Cuz i'm already having to stop and let the damn computer CATCH UP with my keying. Okay? I don't have any more space on my crappy computer. So either get over it, or shut up, cuz i am sick and tired of hearing it.

To all my FAITHFUL readers: i thank you for bearing with me for this segment of "Bitching with scarlet." here's your chapter.

Yuushi mourned Tien's death. Lighting candles, he offered a prayer for his uncle's soul.

"Yuushi-sama, who is it that we should kill first?" Kiba asked, looking anxious for another kill.

"The fighter, Sanouske. Yes, sanouske. Then the woman doctor. Megumi." Yuushi nodded to himself, happy with his decision.

Kiba grinned and bowed out of the room. The kill-happy servant of the Himura-taio ryu.

Sanouske was not alone, Aoushi stalked him from the shadows, accompanied by Kenshin and Tien, who couldn't be seen, therefore the two red-heads travelled by rooftop.

Someone was suddenly before him, the sadistically crazy grin on the man's face told him that he wasn't just some drunk coming out of another late closing tavern or brothel.

"It's time for you to die." The man's voice was high pitched, almost boyish as he pulled out the knife from the folds of his shirt.

Sanouske punched the man in the face, knocking the man backwards. He sensed kenshin and Aoushi close in on him.

"I dont have time for you, i need to get home." He said, starting to walk away.

The man ran at him, bradishing a sword, now. Laughing maniacally as he swung down in a practiced arc toward Sanouske's all but bare back.

The dark silence of the street was interrupted by the harsh clank of metal against metal. Startling any passer-by or homeless person that happened to be awake at this late hour.

"you're dead, don't you know that?" The would-be killer told Tien, who jumped back.

"Go home, Kiba. Go back to your mother. Give this to Yuushi, tell him that the fighter and the doctor are dead. If you don't, my friend, i will have to kill your sister. You know i have visited her here. You know i have no problems killing. So please, go home." Tien half-pleaded.

"Why should I, Tien? You're dead. You got out. I don't want out. How bout i take Yuushi your head, though?" The man attacked, slashing at Tien's throat.

"Forgive me, Kiba." Tien whispered as he plunged his sword into the man's abdomen. "You forced me to do this." He withdrew the sword.

Any vital organs were missed. He never tried to kill, only the others around him killed. "So, you have left us after all." Kiba said, his voice gutteral and full of pain.

Tien laid the man down, motioning for Aoushi to come and do to the man like he had Kenshin, then to do Sanouske the same way.

Leaving the men in the street, they hid in the alleys and on the rooftops watching the two 'bodies' so that none would defile or rob them.

A patrol officer soon came by, then, yelling for backup, he felt for a pulse on the two men, both of them with swords.

While Kenshin and Tien watched the scene unfold, Aoushi snuck down the street and came striding back up it, came upon the death scene.

When Aoushi arrived at the dojo with the two bodies, the kenshin-gumi erupted into tears for their fallen friend. Unbenownst to the officers that would post a notice in the newspaper about the murders, the two "Dead" were alive and mostly well. Considering neither would be able to move for at least a few hours once awakened.

"We are sorry for your loss, but we must go." The younger of the two men said, both looking uneasy.

"We understand. I will give Saito my statement in the morning if he comes by." Aoushi was still on the energy high recieved by the two men's energies.

I'm cutting it kind of short, but i'll write more soon. Verry soon.

We are all dying from the very moment we are concieved. -me.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Funeral Trail

They held the funeral the next day, watched as mourners came in and viewed the two bodies. This time, though, Yuushi came. In disguise, of course, but Aoushi recognized his aura.

Kaoru's eyes were puffy and red, as well as Megumi's. Yahiko once again was reluctant to leave Kaoru's side.

The funeral was over, and they "Buried" the bodies that night.

yuushi belived the fighter was dead, and that was all that mattered to the others.

The weather turned for the worst. A strong gale wind picked up, bringing storms into the Japan sea, and over to Japan itself. Torrential rain pelted the streets and alleys relentlessly as any sadist with a knife and a masicist for a victim.

It seemed that the world was angry at the deaths that had gone unseen in the hearts of men and brothers.

"It's raining pretty hard, Kenshin. Are you sure you want to go out in this?" Sanouske asked, staring up at the red headed ruroni.

"Aa. I will be back later, that i will." He said, donning the rain poncho and hat he had borrowed from Aoushi, who had said two words since they had brought Sanouske back. The other man lay in a dead slumber as his body healed itself. Now that he thought about it, He hadn't seen Aoushi since Kenshin had annouced his plan to go out for a while.

Kaoru had also disappeared, noone had found her in the inner rooms of the dojo and they guessed that she was out to buy food for lunch.

kenshin said goodbye and left the dojo, walking at his careless ruroni pace. As if he didn't care where he was going, or if he ever got there.

That was kenshin, though. The famous hitokiri turned into a man that protected people from swords and guns at once. Somewhat saddened, yet still immobile, Sanouske watched the ruroni leave the dojo. Perhaps for the last time.

He couldn't help but to think that every time the ruroni left, if only to go to the market, it could be the last time he saw him. It had happened before, and had taught him that every life was precious.

Kaoru had scared him. her whimpering, unconsious and bleeding form lying in a pool of her own blood was something that his mind wouldn't let him erase. That vision of his adopted sister lying, broken, on the floor that night would stay with him forever. A reminder of why life was to be cherished.

He had left with Kaoru mad at him. That was what had scared him as well. That she would die before he could apoligize.

Kenshin had lain in feverish sleep for a long time as well. Something that had made him afraid for the ruroni's life. But he had come back as well, many times before.

Megumi was there, now. Feeding him miso soup.

"I should be out there, with Kenshin. Not here, being fed like a baby. i hate feeling so useless." He said, his voice soft.

"I would rather you all be safe inside the dojo together. Where i can keep an eye on all of you. Aoushi is weak, despite his attempts to cover it up. he moves more slowly, now. The energy displacement that occurs when he's bringing you back is a large drain on his system." Megumi spooned him another mouthful of broth.

"I know. I saw it too. I can't belive him and Kenshin could fight so all out and turn around and have dinner together. Something about that is creepy." He said, grinning as he slurped the spoonful of tasty rust colored liquid.

Something made him stop. He tried to rise, failed to make his arms move. "Run." He told her, "Run. Hide in the bath house or one of the rooms. Someone's here that shouldn't be."

She looked at his serious expression, then looked his body over.

"No." she said standing. She grabbed Aoushi's old katana and prepared to attack. She knew only basic swordsplay, but she hoped it would be enough.

A man of Kenshin's height glided into the room. "Megumi, oh doctor, come out and play." His voice was high pitched and loud. "Come on out, Doctor. oh, there you are!" He almost yelled. "So the doc knows something about swords, does she? Let's play, doc."

"Who are you?" Megumi demanded, staring down the blade of the sword in her hands.

"My name is Jinko, and I'm your new playmate!" He grinned sadistically under the half faced wolf mask.

Sanouske tried to force himself up, tried to get up, to save the woman he had confided in, the woman he had fallen in love with.

He struggled to move, to protect her.

The man, Jinko, struck without mercy. Sanouske closed his eyes, waiting for the sickening sound of splurting blood.

But it didn't come. Instead, Blade clashed against blade, the sound ringing through the empty halls.

Blades clashed again, and Sanouske watched in horrified awe as the doctor faught for her life.

She kicked the man in the groin, forcing him to double over in pain. "Come on, doc. Don't be that way." He said, attacking again.

Yeah, i'm cutting it off there. Don't yall hate me? I know you do. Vent your wrath. Vent it i say! Review and cuss at me till your face turns blue! C'mon! You know you want to.

Anyways. As i promised, Six updates, complete and full. And i'm still writing! So you'll get more as soon as i finish the next chapter.

Thanks for sticking with me and my horrible inability to post the right thing. Anyways. Bubye.

Love is all but impossible in a world without true reality. - me 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Thinking time

Kenshin lifted his head to stare into the still-darkening sky as rain pelted even harder to the ground.

He knew they followed him.

He didn't know who all followed him, but he sensed them nearby.

Hiding his face from the rain again, he crouched and took off in a run, using his speed and his training as a bonus.

He raced past people unaware of his presence until he had long gone. He just had to run. To get away from the whole thing. He had to think.

Something told him that Kaoru was safe, and that was all that mattered.

After nearly an hour of running, he stopped, perched high in a tree so that his hat was unneeded.

"So, you come here to think as well." Came a voice. Kenshin turned to see Saito sitting on a branch on the opposite side of the tree.

"Sometimes." Kenshin said, turning back to look out at the rain and the city below as people ran from awning to awning, trying to avoid the pelting rain.

"Trying to get away?" Saito asked, his own way of asking if he was okay.

"Trying to think." Kenshin said, watching as Tae ran from the Akabeco to the other side of the street.

They sat together in companionable silence. Together, yet alone.

Kaoru stared at the spot where Kenshin disappeared from. From somewhere inside, she knew that he was safe. But something else told her that the dojo was not.

She lept from her perch to land softly on the ground. She sprinted in the direction of the Dojo, where she had left the others.

Little known to Kaoru, who was being watched from above, Tien followed Shinta's path through the rain with his eyes. Knowing that the man was only trying to think, he let his nephew go. He had promised to protect Kaoru. He had promised both Yuushi and Shinta that he would protect the girl.

Following her was no problem. Aoushi Shinomori would follow the ruroni, They had crossed paths following the two.

Sanouske was immobile. megumi had to protect him, she wouldn't let him be taken from her. even if it cost her her life.

Blocking Jinko's attacks with much difficulty, she silently thanked her father for making her take lessons in the Lee-shun style of swordsmanship.

She had hated him for that, making her take sword lessons. Her sensei was a grumpy old fool with hentai pupils that picked on her for fun.

Funny thing was, though, that she could beat them up, and then fix them.

Every time she brought home another fellow student, her father laughed, she fixed them up. Her father often joked that she could start her own clinic for the people she had hurt.

She had thrown something at her father, something that missed and crashed into the wall to shatter into a thousand little peices.

Laughing, her father ducked out of the door.

A little boy in front of her was being wrapped in bandages. Her ever-steady hands wrapping the boy's forehead with the soft, papery fabric.

"What are you lookin at?" she demanded hitting him over the head again.

She was attacked from the side, a sudden blow that caught her off guard. She jumped back, barely avoiding a deep cut.

She slanted her tall body, bracing herself on the floor with one arm as she attacked with the sword in the other. A secret attack for the best of the students.

The man blocked her, though.

ghasping, she rolled backwards, trying to avoid the blows from the sword above her.

Suddenly the attacker stopped. a loud crash was heard, thundering through her mind. She found the sourche of the crash. "Sano!" She ghasped. The fighter was struggling with the man for the sword. The only reason for the struggle was the fact that sanouske was still too weak.

Megumi stared in shock as the two men struggled with each other.

Suddenly Kaoru was there. And kenshin. No. Not Kenshin, his uncle, Tien. Slumping against the nearest wall, she felt blood trickle down her leg. Startled, she stared down at the multiple wounds that spotted her kimono with blood.

Blinking, she pushed herself off of the wall and went to help subdue the flailing attacker.

"Jinko, my friend, stop." Tien said to the man, who immediately stopped to look up at him.

"Capitan? you're alive? Yuushi said you were dead. He'll be delighted to know you live!" jinko broke out into uneasy laughter.

"I live only because of the man that stopped me. Sanosuke." He told the uneasy man. "He told me something that i find to be very true, my friend. We must also fake your death, and Megumi-dono's as well. Do you know who he has targeted next?"

Jinko, always one to follow Tien. They had a history together. A dark history, but a history.

Here's your chapter, sorry it's short, but i'm working on it. I'm trying to get the names right for you stinking sticklers. I'm trying so quit bitching.

for the rest of you...Thanks for your devotion. I love you all. (Shudders) I'm scaring myself.

I'm going to sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom... -Grr - Invader Zim. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Just Under The Surface

"I live only because of the man that stopped me. Sanosuke." He told the uneasy man. "He told me something that i find to be very true, my friend. We must also fake your death, and Megumi-dono's as well. Do you know who he has targeted next?"

Jinko thought to himself for a moment. Trying to recall the conversations he had overheard.

"We must attack while she still mourns for her lover and her friends. I say we take out Aoushi." The voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"Nay. THe doctor, megumi. Then old man and the boy. Leave the girls alone. I may have a use for them later. Then we shall take out the ex leader of the Oniwabanshuu." Yuushi's soft voice was barely audible. "I trust you will take care of them, Jinko." He said to the crazed fighter.

"Aye. It will be my pleasure." Jinko had said. Leaving to take out his assigned targets.

"I'm supposed to kill the old man and the boy." Jinko told them. staring at the capitain. Tien.

"Very good. Stay out for a few hours more. I want you to go back to my nephew and tell him that the job is done. Do not leave his side. You are my eyes and ears, my friend." Tien said, glancing at the doctor who was still standing, clenching the sword.

"Who did you study under when you were a child, Megumi-dono?" Jinko asked, turning to her.

"The Lee-Shinko Ryu. Why?" She was puzzled for a moment, the the image of a scraggly brown headed boy came into her image. "Wait. Hirusume Jinko? I can't belive it's you. It's me, You guys used to call me Crazy Kitsune."

Jinko's eyes lit up with amusement. "You used to beat me up every time i would ambush you. Why did you leave the dojo?" He asked, curious.

"My father died and i was sent to Tokyo to live with his family. That's when i really began to study medicine. How'd you get hung up with Yuushi?" She asked, confused.

"Actually, i'm only with Tien. When i was about thirteen, he saved me from being killed by the Yakuza, so i trailed after him and Yuushi."

"It's amazing. I've been friends with Kenshin for only a few years. It's so nice to see you again." She said, grinning.

Sanosuke watched all of this with a shocked expression.

First they were fighting, and then they were old friends? Groaning, he flopped back onto the floor, his head banging loudly.

Megumi stopped her conversation to check on him again before walking with Jinko into the yard.

"She's safe with him, that she is." Tien said, nodding as he helped Sano back to the wall.

Kenshin stared down at Aoushi, who was staring up at him. "Come on down, Himura, We have who Yuushi is attacking next and we need to get them out of sight." He yelled up.

Kenshin sighed. Closing his eyes. So much for thinking time.

He nodded his goodbye to Saito before leaping down.

"WHo?" Kenshin's question was simple, but it belied the battosai that lingered so close to the surface.

"Gensai. Then Yahiko." Aoshi said, staring up at Saitou.

"Let's go." Kenshin brushed past him, his eyes flashing golden.

Something had snapped within the ruroni. Something vital to his sanity. Aoshi shuddered, but the chill wind that signaled more rain wasn't the cause.

"What are you planning, Kenshin?" Aoshi demanded, taking up Kenshin's brisque stride.

"You will see." He said, speeding up.

Aoshi grabbed his arm, stopping them. Kenshin didn't look back, but Aoushi could feel the feral glare in the ruroni's eyes. "Tell me, Kenshin." Aoushi's voice took on an air of authority.

Kenshin turned and his blade was at Aoshi's throat. "Don't touch." The command was only a hoarse growl.

Aoushi knocked the sword away, then felt the ruroni's forehead. The burning hot flesh startled him. Cursing, Aoushi let go.

"You're sick. Let's get back to the dojo." Aoshi said, looking past him at the ruffians creeping up the road behind the ronin. They didn't look like the normal hired hands. They were experts. And their eyes were only on him.

"No." Kenshin said, his eyes flashing.

Aoushi tried to lead him away from the stalking men toward the dojo. He sensed Saitou jump down from behind him.

Aoushi caught Kenshin's fist. And though the blow was sluggish for Himura, it was almost too quick to see. "If you wish to fight, fight later. In the meantime, don't you suggest we get rid of the fools behind you." Aoshi said, his voice cold.

"Fine." Kenshin growled, turning toward the fourty or fifty men that had snuck up on him. He flashed out of sight only to reappear to the left, his sakabatou back in his hands.

Saitou was beside him, his aura flashed with fighting spirit. "He's got a fever. I've been trying to talk him down, trying to get him to go to the dojo and rest but he won't. He want's to kill Yuushi."

"I know." Aoshi said, drawing his own sakabatou.

"Nice, It's new. Where did you get it?" Saitou asked, pointing out the sword, ignoring the oncoming hands.

"I got an old friend to make it for me. It's great." Aoshi said, charging forward.

Saitou shrugged and joined the fray.

8888888888888

Kenshin's muscles were sore and strained when he moved, but he kept moving. Slashing down enemies without blood.

His own blood pounded loudly in his own ears and he felt his aura flicker down.

He tackled the last man that stood near him and forced him against the wall, holding him by the throat.

"Where's Yuushi?" His voice was a deep growl.

"I don't know who that is! I swear! We were hired in the dark, we never saw the guys face. We were only told to get Shinomori. We don't even know who you are!" The big man stammered, blubbering like a baby. "Please don't kill me!"

Kenshin growled, tossing the man aside. "Run away. Don't come back. If i find you after anyone i'll rip out your intestines and force feed them to you."

The man scrambled away. Not looking back.

Kenshin turned to the two men left standing. He dimly noted them as allies.

He walked toward the center of the city, the ground tilting to the left. The world swirled violently and went blank.

"Kenshin!" The muffled yell was dimly heard and the gritty dust bit into his cheek.

8888888888888

Kagome looked up as Aoshi carried the ruroni in the door.

She scrambled over as Aoshi laid the red headed man down gently.

"Kenshin?" She braced his hot face in her chill hands. "What happened?" She looked up at him, the battosai's feral glare eminated from her once blue eyes.

"Don't blame me, jou-chan, he got sick and wouldn't come back." Aoshi said, backing up.

"Why didn't you make him?" Her eyes reverted slightly. "And where did all of these bruises come from?" They turned full golden as her aura flared drastically.

"He wouldn't let me lay a hand on him. And we got in a fight with some hired goons. He's fine. Is Gensai here?" He asked, looking around.

"Aye." The old man said coming from the hallway. "Oh." The man raced to help Kenshin. "I need some cool water. It's only a slight fever from being out in the rain." He lied. "And some Ginsing and Chamomile for tea."

He studied the feverish face of the ruroni he had come to adopt as another grandson, worry creasing his face.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

Yup, i'm leaving it off there. Don't you hate me? Well, i have to get ready for school and stuff. Bye.

Your shirt says princess, but your face says troll. -a t-shirt i found. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Much Needed Rest

I solomly apologize about the name thing from the last chapter. You see, when you are writing fics for three or four different animes at the same time, you somethimes mix up the stories. Also, i tend to type Kagome when i mean Kaoru, and Kaoru when i mean Kagome. It's one of my common faults. (Sorry bout the confusion.) So, unless i invent another character and call it Kagome, If i type Kagome in this fic, Please assume i meant Kaoru. I tend to do that a lot. I try to catch it every time, but it doesn't always work. Sorry!

Ps: I've been told how to spell Sanouske sixteen different ways. So from now on, I'm spelling it Sanouske, And Aoushi. Okay? I don't care if you spelling peoples don't like it. I've just been griped out because i spelled Sanouske Sanosuke, and Aoushi Aoshi. So as bender would say: "Bite my shiney metal ass!" (Just Kidding.)

Anyways, Here's the chapter you have all soo desperately wated for!

He studied the feverish face of the ruroni he had come to adopt as another grandson, worry creasing his face.

Megumi and Yahiko rushed to do his bidding. Fetching the items as quickly as possible. "Lay them down here." He said, opening Kenshin's Hakama to reveal yet more bruises on the slender man's chest.

Kaoru gasped in horror. She tentatively touched one of the bruises and pulled her hand back. She turned on Aoushi. "How could you let this happen?" She demanded.

He pulled off his own hakama to reveal more bruises and cuts that the ruroni had. "Some of these are from him, Jou-chan. Yet none of his are from me. I couldn't help it." He said, sitting down.

Megumi forced him to let her treat him. Wincing, he endured her wrapping while he watched the slow procession of bringing Himura's fever down.

When Gensai was finally appeased, he sat back on his haunches and stared down at the sleeping ruroni. "He's out of the danger zone. And his fever's gone. At least for now. He needs rest, and you need rest as well, Aoushi." The old man stood and walked over to him.

"I need to..." Aoushi began to say.

"Don't make me slip a sleeping draught into your tea, Shinomori. Because i can and i will." Gensai said, glaring down at the master swordsman.

Sighing in exasperation, he finally nodded. "Fine." Aoushi said, closing his eyes.

"In a futon. Now." Gensai said, his tone as if he were dealing with Sazume.

Aoushi grunted and got up. He wavered slightly and strong, steady arms braced him from the sides. "Careful." Sanouske's voice boomed over him.

Aoushi slipped out of the man's grasp to walk in front of him.

"You don't have to follow me." He said, annoyed.

"Actually, i'm under orders." Sano said, shrugging.

Rolling his eyes, Aoushi continued down the hallway. Ignoring the spinning lightheadedness. At least, until it took him down deep into unconsiousness. He never felt himself hit the floor.

Sano yelled for Megumi and Gensai. They came running. They checked his pulse and his breathing before nodding in unison.

"He should sleep till at least morning. It's from exaustion." Megumi said, running a hand through her already mussed hair. "Put him to bed for us, will you Sano?" She asked, her voice tired. "Yahiko is keeping a close eye on Kaoru. We slipped a sleeping draught into her tea but it still hasn't affected her. She's been training since Kenshin's fever was brought down."

As she said this, a loud thump filled the hallway. Then Yahiko yelled for Megumi. "There's my que." She said, smiling tiredly.

"Get some rest too, okay? I'll keep watch tonight. And Yahiko would be glad to help. He's always got plenty of energy to burn." Sano said, a bracing hand on her shoulder. "We don't need our butt-kicking doctor to get sick." He grinned to her.

She smiled back and nodded. Following Gensai into the dojo practice area.

The hard snap of wood filled the air as Kaoru blocked a weak strike from Yahiko. She turned lightly and struck him in the side with her bokken, only holding back slightly.

The boy grunted and attacked back, slamming the wooden blade down onto her shoulder.

He bowed out. "I need rest! And you do too." He said, sitting down to one corner.

She ignored him and began a complicated set of moves. Switching periodically to Judo. Placing the slight headiness since tea as a result to stress and worry.

She twirled and slashed down, then up again. She had only had to use this tecnique once in her life. And that had been to save Ayame from a group of kidnappers.

"Hah. Hah. Hah." Her own labored breathing was loud in her ears when she stopped. She leaned against the bokken, using it as her ground before she began again.

Only the heady feeling increased in pitch and volume to the point that she couldn't feel the hands that clasped the hilt of the bokken to the point that her nuckles turned white.

The world tilted violently and she found herself on the floor, looking into Yahiko's concerned face before darkness overtook her and she was floating in an abyss of nothingness.

99999

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled as his sensei collapsed. He had known about the draught, but didn't think it would do this, even at the point of exhaustion.

She looked up at him with half open eyes before she turned her head and closed her eyes. "Megumi!" He yelled, panicked.

"It's alright. It's the effects of the sleeping draught. Carry her into her room and i'll come in and put her to bed. Okay Yahiko?" Megumi's tired voice broke through his panick.

He nodded and carried the woman to her room. She was scarily light in his arms. Like she hadn't eaten in days, or even weeks.

"Please, be alright." He whispered to her unconsious, unlistening form. He lay her on her futon, careful to make her comfortable, and left.

He arrived just in time to see Megumi lying against the wall asleep.

"What?" He asked, turning to Gensai.

"I put a sleeping draught in her tea as well. She didn't notice, though. She's as weak as Kaoru and Aoushi right now. The sleeping draughts won't wear off till noon tomorrow. So until then, we need to be careful. Get some rest while you can, You and Sano are the only things protecting the dojo for now." Gensai said, yawning.

"I know." Yahiko said, older than his years in this.

Sanouske came in just then, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what do you think we can find to eat?" He asked, grinning.

9999999999999999999999999999

Well, it's kinda' not a cliffie. (Kinda being the key word there.)

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And Sayonara!

Plot? What Plot? -me : 


End file.
